Destiny Is A Funny Thing
by Tileah 'Dobby
Summary: White starts her journey as a Pokemon Trainer. She never thought she would be caught up in Unova's legend and meet N, the mysterious guy with a horrible past.


_**Chapter One - A Sweet Dream**_

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Grandfather Oak asked me and I couldn't help but grin.

"Of course I am! Tomorrow I finally get to start my journey as a Pokémon Trainer!" I said excitedly. Grandfather was a professor in the Kanto region and a famous one too. There was a beep on the phone and I saw my other grandfather was calling at the same time.

"Hold on, Grandpa Rowan is calling too." I told Grandfather and pressed a button and Grandpa Rowan's face appeared next to Grandfather Oak. Grandpa Rowan was also a famous professor but from the Sinnoh region. Neither of my parents are from the Unova region but for some reason they moved here and had me.

"White my dear, are you excited for tomorrow?" Grandpa Rowan asked me and I laughed and nodded.

"Can't wait! I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." I said and they both laughed.

"I remember when your father was your age. He was as excited as you are when he got his first Pokémon." Grandpa Rowan said and I grinned.

"Your mother on the other hand was quite calm about it." Grandfather Oak said thoughtfully.

"No surprise there." I said and they both laughed.

"That's not true." My mother said standing next to me and looking at her father.

"I may have looked calm but I was scared to death on the inside." Mom said and I looked at her shocked. I never thought of my mother ever getting scared, she's usually brave and calm about everything. So the idea of her being scared to death kinda made me want to laugh but I knew I'd get told off for doing so.

"Anyway it's past your bedtime White. Hop into bed and get a goodnights rest. You have a big day tomorrow." Mom said and I pouted at her but nodded.

"Bye Grandfather, bye Grandpa." I said.

"Goodnight White." Grandpa Rowan said.

"And good luck." Grandfather Oak added and I nodded and went to bed. As I covered the blanket over me and dreamed about what Pokémon I would choose. Would it be Snivy? A grass type Pokémon? Tepig? A fire type Pokémon? Or would it be Oshawott? A water type Pokémon? I didn't think I'd fall asleep but somehow I did.

I woke up that morning in a daze. I couldn't figure out why I was so excited.

Why am I so excited? I thought to myself rubbing my tired eyes. Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head and I quickly jumped out of bed.

Oh yeah today's the day when I become a Pokémon Trainer! I thought and quickly got dressed in a white tank top and a black vest with some blue shorts. I did my long brown hair in a ponytail and made sure my white and pink cap was on. I looked at my ocean blue eyes and saw that they sparkled with excitement. I quickly put on some black socks and got my black and hot pink army boots on. I practically ran downstairs and ate my breakfast quickly.

"Someone's excited." Mom commented and I nodded. There was a knock at the door and I ran and opened it. Standing there was Professor Juniper smiling with a green box in her hand.

"Special delivery." She said and passed the box to me.

"Why don't you open it." She said and it was VERY tempting but I shook my head.

"I'm going to wait for Cheren and Bianca." I said and she nodded.

"Ok well have fun and stop by my lab you three choose your Pokémon." She said and walked away and I ran up to my room and placed the box on my brown desk. One minute later one of my childhood friends Cheren comes into my room and walks over to me and examines the box.

"I see you haven't opened it yet." He commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not, you guys would probably kill me if I did." I said and he laughed and fixed his glasses.

"When will Bianca hurry up and get here?" Cheren asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe she slept in because she couldn't sleep last night." I suggested and he gave it some thought.

"Maybe but I can understand. I couldn't sleep last night." Cheren said and looked at me.

"I'm guessing you did." He said and I put my hand on my head and laughed nervously.

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked and Cheren smiled and shook his head.

"Because you can sleep anywhere and anytime." He said and I laughed.

"So-rry!" Bianca shouted running into my room and fixed her hat.

"You guys didn't pick without me right." She asked and I shook my head while Cheren sighed.

"Bianca why couldn't you be on time?" Cheren asked a little angrily and Bianca looked at him.

"Because I slept in." She said and I burst out laughing. She looked at us wanting to know why I was laughing but Cheren gave a you don't want to know head shake.

"Well let's do this. White gets first pick since this is her room." Bianca announced and I expected Cheren to disagree but to my surprise he nodded.

"Naturally," he said and I opened the box and saw three Pokeballs inside. I looked at each of them and closed my eyes. Whichever one I pick is my destined partner to be I thought and felt the smooth surface of a Pokeball and picked it up. I looked at it in wonder and then pressed the tiny button and watched as it grew large in my hand.

"Which one did you pick?" Bianca asked me excitedly and Cheren looked curious too.

"Come on out!" I shouted and threw the ball into the air. A red light appeared as I caught my Pokeball and a small Oshawott appeared in front on me. It studied its surroundings and turned and looked at me nervously. I smiled and bent down and held my hand out.

"Hi there Oshawott, my name is White. I hope we can become great partners." I said and it looked at my hand. Slowly it stretched out its small white one and soon we were shaking hands. Oshawott smiled and made a cute little sound and I laughed.

"Ok my turn!" Bianca said grabbing one and throwing it into the air.

"Come out!" She shouted and a little Tepig appeared. It ran around Bianca's legs before stopping right in front of her.

"Oh he's so cute!" She cooed and I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"How do you know it's a boy?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Duh, of course it's a boy. His tail is longer." She pointed out and I saw it was longer so I took her word for it.

"Hey how come you got to go, but it doesn't matter I wanted Snivy anyway." Cheren said picking up the last Pokeball. He threw it into the air and out appeared a Snivy. Snivy looked at Oshawott and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Oshawott's mouth fell open and he started yelling at her.

"Oshawott calm down." I said gently and picked him up and placed him on my knee. Oshawott looked surprised at this gesture and looked at me curiously. I smiled and he smiled too.

"High five," I said giving him my hand and he pressed his little paw against mine. I laughed and so did Bianca but Cheren was too busy examining Snivy who was looking at him expectedly. Suddenly Bianca clapped her hands and jumped up and down really quickly and squealed.

"White let's have a battle." She said and I stood up with Oshawott in my arms.

"Bianca do you even know where we are?" Cheren sighed and Bianca pouted.

"I promise we won't make a mess!" She swore and I looked at Cheren who just sighed. Oshawott jumped out of my arms and stood in front of me in a battle stance.

"Are you sure Oshawott?" I asked and Oshawott nodded and I smiled.

"Ok let's do this." I said and Cheren sighed and walked over to my bed.

"Fine." He muttered.

"I'll go first." Bianca said and I nodded.

"Tepig use Tackle." Bianca said and Tepig started running towards Oshawott.

"Dodge it Oshawott" I commanded and Oshawott dodged Tepig with ease.

"Now use Tackle." I said and Oshawott successfully hit Tepig, causing him to fall over and smack into some of my books.

"Quickly Tepig! Hit Oshawott with Tackle." Bianca cried out and Tepig ran at Oshawott again.

"Dodge it and use Tackle." I commanded and Oshawott dodged Tepig and quickly collided with him. Tepig fainted and I cheered along with Oshawott.

"We did it!" I cried out and Oshawott jumped up and I high fived him.

"Wow, White I can tell you and Oshawott will become strong soon!" Bianca said and Cheren cleared his throat.

"Um guys, just look at the room." He said and both Bianca and I looked at the mess we created. Mom is so going to kill me! Both Cheren and Bianca realized the same thing too because Bianca quickly said, "Let's go and apologize to your mom quickly!" We all ran downstairs and saw mom standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. We all froze at the site of her.

"So I'm guessing your room is a mess." Mom said and I nodded.

"We kinda had a battle." I said and she sighed and then smiled.

"I know I could hear your Pokémon cries from here." She laughed and we all sighed in relief.

"We'll meet you at Professor Juniper's lab." Cheren said and both he and Bianca left. Oshawott came down and bumped into my leg.

"Oh is this the one you chose?" Mom asked and I nodded. Oshawott smiled and went over to my mom who scratched his head.

"He is so adorable!" She cooed and I frowned.

"How do you know it's a boy?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Just watch the way he protects you, he's like your little knight in shining armor." Mom laughed and Oshawott puffed out his chest and pressed his hand on the little shell in front of him. I couldn't help but laugh at the site of him. Mom handed me a pink bag that hangs on my side.

"Here you go sweetheart." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks mom." I said taking it and putting it over my shoulder. I put Oshawott's ball on my belt and I noticed mom was grabbing something from a box. She turned around and produced a huge egg.

"Your father wanted to give you this when you first became a trainer." She said handing the egg to me. Oshawott looked at it curiously and I looked at it too.

"Dad wanted to give me this?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"When he died I made sure to myself to give it to you in his place." She said and I nodded and felt tears come to my eyes. I refused to cry though so I cleared my throat and smiled at her.

"Thanks mom." I said and she placed the egg in a warm spot in my bag that had a towel in it.

"There, to keep it warm and you'll know when it starts to move." She explained and I couldn't help but think that I have the best mom in the world.

"What Pokémon is it?" I asked and she gave me a devious smile.

"I'm not telling." She sang and I sighed. Oshawott nudged my leg and I looked down. He pointed his head towards the door and I realized I needed to go.

"Well this is it. Who thought my baby girl would go out and become a trainer." Mom sniffed into a tissue and I rolled my eyes.

"Mom I'm sixteen, I'm not a baby anymore." I said with a tinge of annoyance.

"I know but still it only seems like yesterday you were-" she started to say but I knew it'd be something embarrassing so I threw my hands up into the air.

"Ok I'm leaving!" I exclaimed and she laughed and hugged me tightly.

"I'm joking ok." She said and I squeezed her tightly.

"Bye mom." I whispered and we broke apart and she looked down at Oshawott.

"You'll protect her right Oshawott?" Mom asked and Oshawott tapped his shell.

"Osha, Osha Oshawott.." He said and mom smiled.

"Ok good luck." She said and I waved her goodbye and Oshawott and I both ran to Professor Juniper's lab. I saw Cheren and Bianca waiting for me and they looked surprised that Oshawott was out of his Pokeball.

"Hey how come Oshawott's not in his ball?" Bianca asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oshawott doesn't like to go in his Pokeball right Oshawott?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well let's go shall we?" Cheren asked and I nodded along with Bianca. We walked in and saw Professor Juniper waiting for us. She smiled when she saw us and waved.

"Hey you three, did you choose your Pokémon?" She asked and we all nodded.

"Well then I'll introduce myself. My name is Professor Juniper and I research on the origins of Pokémon." She said.

"We know that already." Cheren said and Juniper looked at him.

"Please don't spoil this for me." She told him and cleared her throat.

"I wanted to give you three these." She said handing Bianca a green Pokedex, Cheren and orange one and me a pink one.

"Thanks." We all said in unison.

"Also take these." She said handing us five Pokeballs each. I put mine in my bag and saw the egg.

"Hey professor, how long will it take before my egg hatches?" I asked and showed her the egg in my bag. She looked at it curiously while Cheren and Bianca looked shocked.

"Where did you get that?" Cheren asked.

"My mom gave it to me. It's from my dad, he wanted to give it to me when I became a trainer." I said and Bianca hugged me and I smiled.

"That's so nice of him." She said and Cheren put a hand on my shoulder and looked sorry.

"Sorry that I asked." He apologized and I shook my head.

"It's fine." I told him and he smiled.

"Keep it in the towel like you have and soon it'll hatch." Juniper said and I nodded.

"Good luck you three and make your dreams come true." Juniper said and we left the lab and saw my mom was standing outside.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I forgot to give you three these." She said gives us maps of the Unova region.

"Thanks Daisy." Both Cheren and Bianca said and I hugged her.

"Thanks mom." I said and she smiled.

"Oh and one other thing, your grandfathers called and said for you to call them tonight." She added and I nodded.

"Let's all take our first step on Route 1 together." Bianca said and both Cheren and I nodded.

"Bye mom." I said and she waved goodbye as we ran to Route 1. We stood in a line with Oshawott on my shoulder and took a deep breath.

"One, Two, Three!" Bianca said and we all took our first step together.

"Yay!" Bianca cheered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well let's go our separate ways." Cheren said and Bianca looked sad.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other at Striaton City." I assured Bianca and Oshawott agreed. She smiled and fixed her hat.

"Ok then see you there!" Bianca said running off. Cheren and I looked at each other and Cheren fixed his glasses.

"This makes us rivals." Cheren said and I nodded.

"Yeah but remember we're still friends too." I reminded him and he smiled.

"Good luck." He said and walked away. I stood there for a bit as a small breeze went past. I looked towards Oshawott and he looked at me with determination and excitement.

"Let's do this." I said and started walking down Route 1 starting my journey as a Pokémon Trainer.


End file.
